User talk:Usiar
Runes On the Rune List Page, I'm not sure about the rune list. But we should do a page for every type of rune. Like Runes of Strenght, and there we post more info on Marks, Glyphs, etc as well as tiers. User:Sam 3010 :I updated the rune page after i did everything else. I just multiplied the number that was already there by 300%, 85% and 135%. But you should compare previous versions too to check if I missed Quintassences or something. Also We can check ingame store so to it be more accurate. Nomination for Adminship *poke* 10:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well thats interesting. I don't have 5 votes already, what am I here? Invisible? Joking, of course. Seeing the nomination is interesting though. Have to wait to see how it turns out I guess. Usiar 12:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You are now orange! I laugh at you! HA HA HA! You poor orange man... 14:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Between me and Kaz with our Orange and Gold color, you stick out like a sore thumb. You poor green man.Usiar 16:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't make me rainbow-ise yer name... On a second thought, we need to decide how to color bureucrats/administrators/moderators/rollbacks 16:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: I was wondering to get a colored username, I see it was not my choice lol. For future references, I would like to have a red or turqouise color. Lol. Now, I can't understand either, why is that haven't you got all 5 supports yet, you are a nice editor Sam 3010 03:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC). Mastery Icons Its ok, just leave a redirect behind. - KazMx (Message me! ) 17:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't that automatically done a move is made? Usiar 17:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It is supposed to be ticked, but some of the moves didn't keep their redirect. Keep an eye on this before you make the move - KazMx (Message me! ) 17:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Just moved two, the redirect worked for both, tried to move the other two and it said "action throttled" and wouldn't allow me to complete the move. Usiar 18:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the information, Usiar. I'll be sure to come back to you with any more questions. :) Images Wow those are nice pics you've got Usiar, where did you get them? You know the ones in your user page. - KazMx (Message me! ) 03:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :lol.qq.com (China League of Legends), they have some of their own artwork for a number of champions. Usiar 05:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I was wondering whether to upload them as "Ashe OriginalSkin chinese" or something... 08:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::oh and you edit them in ps right? Wait don't upload them yet. We should see how can we add them to pages, I'm downloading the Chinese Client right now - KazMx (Message me! ) 11:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::There's a thread on the forums with all the splash/loading/square images uploaded, lemme look it up... Found it! 12:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Great, now let's make a forum regarding this, asking user how would they prefer the chinese skins to be presented. - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Bit off topic to this but... they did an awesome job on Udyr's splash image (to my knowledge this is the image that shows in the Champion Info screen ingame.Usiar 15:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Editing Comments Hello. I need help, can you tell me how can I edit, delete, etc. comments? I'm a Moderator now.Sam 3010 05:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Icon Templates Hi I was just wondering with the icon templates how do I insert the lines separating the CI from the icon name?Up till now I have just been copying and pasting the line from the template page.kthanks. [Kumo|Shiroi Kumo 05:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC)